


Die Reise endet (wenn Liebende sich treffen)

by eurydike



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei alternde Spione in einem verrufenen Hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Reise endet (wenn Liebende sich treffen)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Journeys End (In Lovers Meeting)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298036) by [kindkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit). 



Es ist ein nicht weiter bemerkenswerter Montag im Juli. Der Belegschaftsraum ist leer, genau wie Jims Ablagefach, mit Ausnahme eines maschinebeschriebenen Umschlags, auf dem die Rücksendeadresse einer Versicherungsgesellschaft steht. Etwas, das die meisten ungeöffnet wegwerfen würden. Jim steckt ihn in eine Tasche und zwingt sich dazu, wie üblich die Zeitung zu lesen und dazu wie üblich eine Tasse abscheulichen Kaffees zu trinken, bevor er, auch wie üblich, zu seinem Wohnwagen zurückgeht. (Ist das wie üblich? Geht er immer so langsam? Schenkt ihm Matron immer ein so skeptisches Lächeln, wenn er an ihr vorbeigeht, oder durchschaut sie ihn bis aufs Mark?) In seinem Wohnwagen öffnet er den Umschlag mit Wasserdampf und passt auf, dass er das Papier nicht zerreißt oder befleckt. Er nimmt einen Schluck Wodka aus seiner Flasche und setzt sich hin, um sich den Inhalt des Umschlags anzusehen.

Es wäre zu komisch, wenn es trotz allem nur Werbung wäre.

Auf den ersten Blick scheint es das zu sein. Doch der mit Maschine geschriebene Brief, in dem ihm eine Lebensversicherung angeboten wird, ist mit einem von Bills Namen unterzeichnet: kein Arbeitsname, sondern einer, dessen Benutzung sie schon vor Jahren vereinbart hatten, sollte einer von ihnen unter Quarantäne gestellt werden. Quarantäne war der allerschlimmste Fall, und im Moment kam Jim sich etwas lächerlich vor.

Nach einem weiteren Schluck Wodka behilft Jim sich einer dreistelligen Vertauschung und wandelt die Zahlen, die im Brief vorkommen, in eine Postfachnummer und eine Postleitzahl um. Er schreibt eine Antwort, in der er um einen Termin für die genauere Besprechung der Versicherungspolice bittet. Nach etwas mehr Wodka muss er den Brief noch einmal schreiben, denn seine Hände zittern.

Am nächsten Tag fühlt er sich nicht gut, weil er zuwenig geschlafen hat, fährt von der Schule weg, überlässt die Entscheidung, welche Richtung er einschlägt, einer Münze und wirft den Brief schließlich in einem Briefkasten in Crewkerne ein.

Zwei Tage und zwei fast schlaflose Nächte später bekommt er eine vollgekritzelte Postkarte (Bill muss sie mit der linken Hand geschrieben haben) von der Canterbury Kathedrale, in der über die orientalische Krypta geschwärmt wird und die mit Julia unterzeichnet ist. Alles bedeutungslos mit Ausnahme des Bildes und einer Zeitangabe. Sie werden sich am Samstag um neun Uhr im St. Sebastian Club in Earl's Court treffen. London kommt ihm riskant vor, aber es ist möglicherweise umsichtiger, als wenn Bill herumreiste. Der Circus hat seinen Blick von Bills Ausflügen zum Earl's Court immer abgewandt.

Am Freitag sagt Jim Thursgood, dass er ein paar Tage im Dartmoor wandern gehe. Weil gerade Sommerferien sind, braucht er dafür eigentlich keine Genehmigung, aber es ist besser, wenn Thursgood besänftigt und uninteressiert bleibt. Jim nimmt den Abendzug nach Exeter, verbringt die Nacht dort und fährt am nächsten Tag über Southhampton nach London. Er schafft es, im Zug zu dösen, träumt aber, er käme zu spät zum Treffen und sehe nur noch, wie Bill weg gehe, und egal sie laut Jim hinter ihm her rufe, drehe Bill sich nicht um und werde das auch nie mehr tun.

Er trifft früh in London ein. Er lässt seinen Koffer am Bahnhof, vergeudet seine Zeit in Läden und Cafés und sieht sich nach Observanten um. Es hat keine, und wenn, dann sind sie sehr gut. Jim bezweifelt, dass der Circus gute Leute an ihn verschwenden würde. Er ist niemand, ein Geist. Wenn sie jemanden observieren, ist es Bill. Und Bill ist zu gerissen für sie.

Vermutlich beobachten sie nicht einmal Bill. Jim ist sich bewusst, dass er seit der Tschechoslowakei nervös, angespannt, fast schon paranoid ist. Das Misstrauen, das ihn schon sein ganzes Leben begleitet, hat ihn in seine Klauen genommen, gerade als er es hätte loslassen sollen.

Gegen sieben ist er zu ruhelos und kann nichts mehr tun als herumspazieren. Um halb acht geht er an St. Sebastian vorbei und redet sich ein, es sei reine Vorsicht, er wolle sicherstellen, dass niemand ihm gefolgt sei, dass keine mysteriösen Lieferwagen davor stünden, dass der Club überhaupt noch da sei. Lastwagen sind keine da, aber der Club schon, er bietet somit der kurzen Lebenserwartung von Schwulenclubs die Stirn. Jim nimmt an, dass es seit der Gesetzesänderung leichter geworden ist. Eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem er einen schwächlichen, zittrigen Drogensüchtigen abgewimmelt hat, der ihm anbot, ihm für zwei Pfund den Schwanz zu lutschen, kommt er zurück und öffnet mit tauben Fingern die Tür.

Es gibt eine kleine Diskussion wegen dem 'Mitgliederbeitrag' (10 Pfund, zum Teufel, aber vielleicht können er und Bill den Club später wieder als Treffpunkt benutzen) und dann ist er drin und kämpft gegen das entsetzliche Gefühl, ein offenes Buch zu sein, etwas, das er seit dem Krieg nicht mehr verspürt hat, als es ein Gestapo-Verhör bedeutete, wenn man zu viel preisgab, und eine Kugel, für die man am Ende dankbar war. Er blickt flüchtig umher. Bill sitzt an einem Tisch im hinteren Teil des Clubs und trinkt eine klare Flüssigkeit, die Gin Tonic sein muss. Hätte er stattdessen ein Bier getrunken, wäre das für Jim eine Botschaft gewesen, sich zurückzuziehen und es zwei Stunden später mit dem Alternativplan zu versuchen. Bill hasst Bier.

Bill sieht ihn und winkt dramatisch, nur eine weitere Tunte, die ihren Freund trifft.

Jim bestellt sich einen Drink. Er gibt sich solche Mühe, ruhig zu sein, dass es zweifellos auffällt. Er ist nicht mehr so gut darin, wie er es einmal war. Aber ein nervöser Mann mittleren Alters zieht hier keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Der Barkeeper muss schon tausende angesehene Typen gesehen haben, die ihr normales Leben eine Weile hinter sich lassen und am nächsten Morgen wieder dahin zurückkehren. Jim hat sexuell immer normal gewirkt, die einzige Täuschung, an der er nie arbeiten musste. Ihm kauft man es leichter ab als Bill; was ironisch ist, denn Bill ist halb-normal, wenn man es so bezeichnen will. Bill steht auch auf Frauen, was Jim nie getan hat.

Während seine Gedanken solch sinnlose Pfade beschreiten, setzt Jim sich zu Bill an den Tisch und sagt: „Hallo.“

„Hallo, mein Lieber“, plappert Bill. „Die Beurlaubung tut dir gut. Du wirkst jünger denn je. Sag mir, ist Norfolk schrecklich langweilig und rechtschaffen?“

Sie täuschen vor, zu plaudern, bis sie ihre Drinks ausgetrunken haben und gehen. Dann geht Jim im letzten Licht des Tages mit Bill zu der Art von Hotel, wo keine Fragen gestellt werden, wenn zwei Männer namens Smith und Jones ohne Gepäck ankommen und ein Zimmer wollen.

Jim hält es für gut möglich, dass Bill schon Jungs hierher mitgenommen hat, als der Hotelangestellte Bill mit professionellem Desinteresse den Schlüssel reicht.

Nachdem er die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer verschlossen hat, scheint mit Bills Körper eine Änderung vonstatten zu gehen, er schrumpft von der übertrieben gestikulierenden Schwuchtel zu... Bill. „Mein Gott, Jim“, sagt er an die Tür gelehnt. „Wie geht es dir wirklich?“

Jim weiß es nicht. Kann es nicht wissen. Wenn er einen halben Meter vor Bill steht, den er seit letztem Oktober nicht mehr gesehen und berührt und mit dem er seither nicht mehr gesprochen hat, kann er schlicht nicht wissen, wie es ihm geht, denn alles ist ungewiss. „Ich will nicht reden. Nicht jetzt.“ Er streckt die Hand nach Bill aus, und dann ist er nur noch in Panik. Bill hatte immer die Macht, ihm Angst einzujagen, schon als er ein unwissender, Cricket spielender Junge war, der auf einem Kaminvorleger verführt wurde.

Bill kommt näher, mit großen Augen und spitzen Knochen. Der selbe Bill wie immer, Gott sei Dank; da ist nichts Neues, wovor man sich fürchten muss. Bevor sie ins Bett gehen, hat er Bill schon halb ausgezogen und seine schmalen, narbenlosen Schultern geküsst, seine dünnen Lippen und wohlgeformten Ohren und die Senke über seinem Schlüsselbein, die Jim schon immer wunderschön gefunden hat.

Das letzte Mal, in der Nacht vor der Tschechoslowakei, war er grob gewesen, wütend, dass Bill seine Warnung nicht ernst nahm. Er hatte ihn verletzt, ohne es zu wollen, und sich dafür entschuldigt, indem er es ihm langsam besorgte, ihn lutschte, bis er schwitzte und fluchte und dann vergaß, zu fluchen, bevor er ihn kommen ließ. 

Jetzt ist es anders. Muss so sein. Jims verletzte Schulter kann sein Gewicht kaum tragen und er findet auf der durchhängenden Matratze keine bequeme Lage. Er muss liegen, sich an den Kissen und der wattierten Decke aufstützen und sich dem Schmerz anpassen, den er vergessen will. Er will sich völlig in Bill verlieren, Bill vielleicht erlauben, ihn zu nehmen, tiefer in ihn einzudringen als Projektile, tiefer noch als die beschissene, entsetzliche Einsamkeit, die er, er kann es kaum glauben, die ganzen Monate ertragen hat.

Aber er kann es nicht.

Bill hat erstaunlicherweise Geduld, richtet die Kissen, ohne ihm das Gefühl zu geben, er werde betütelt, berührt ihn, als wäre er immer noch ein Mann, zumindest immer noch ein Schatten des zwanzigjährigen Athleten, dessen Anblick Bill hart werden ließ. Bills Küsse sind heiß und überall und wollen Jims Körper genauso bereitwillig haben wie seine Gedanken es schon sind. Bill nimmt Jims Schwanz begierig in den Mund. Jim braucht lange, bis er kommt, aber es muss leider so sein und Bill ist unermüdlich. Später, als Jims Hand ihn streichelt, bäumt er sich auf und schreit als ob er es genau so und nicht anders wollte.

Jim schläft ein bisschen, den schönsten Schlaf in Bills Armen. Auch das Aufwachen ist friedlich, ohne Schrecksekunde, ohne den üblichen, halb bewussten Griff nach der Waffe, die er nicht mehr länger trägt. Bill ist wach und betrachtet ihn, seine Finger gleiten über Jims Narben. Im gelben Licht der Nachttischlampe sieht Jim das Grau an Bills Schläfen und in den goldbraunen Bartstoppeln. Gut möglich, dass da mehr ist als noch im Oktober. Jim weiß nicht, ob er das hofft oder nicht.

„Was zur Hölle haben sie mit dir gemacht?“, fragt Bill gesprächsweise. „Das ist ja noch nicht einmal ganz verheilt.“

„Als ihr Arzt mich zusammenflickte, hat er bestimmt nicht an die Langzeitschäden gedacht.“

„Und unsere Leute haben nichts getan? Gott, da ist eine Furche unter der Haut und...“

„Ich wollte keine verdammten Ärzte mehr sehen.“

Bill starrt ihn an und schüttelt den Kopf. „Idiot.“ Er klingt wie früher, als sie zusammengearbeitet hatten. „Sie haben dich verletzt.“

Natürlich haben die Russen ihn verletzt. Das passiert eben. Jim hat bei der Arbeit auch ab und zu Menschen verletzt und Bill ebenfalls. „Jetzt ist es vorbei.“

„Sie haben dir weh getan, während ich hier festsaß und [style type="italic"]nichts[/style] tun konnte, nichts.“

„Du hast mich zurückgeholt. Ich weiß, dass du es warst, in Sarratt wurde getratscht. Du hast Control unter Druck gesetzt.“

„Ich hätte mich über Control hinweggesetzt, wenn es nötig gewesen wäre. Ich hätte ihnen alles gegeben, was sie wollten. Aber sie hatten dich schon angeschossen. Dich gefoltert.“

Bill war schon immer über jegliche Schuld erhaben gewesen, wie ein Engel. Der ganze Dreck, der andere in die Falle lockte, klebte an Bills Füßen nicht einmal fest. Jetzt tut es fast weh, zu sehen, dass er damit in Berührung kommt. Jim zieht ihn an sich heran, beißt sich wegen der Spannung in seiner Schulter still auf die Zähne und streicht Bills unordentliche Haare glatt. „Ist nicht dein Fehler. Das war Control, der alte Mistkerl. Sie haben ihn zum Narren gehalten. Der ganze Quatsch mit dem Maulwurf, nichts als ein Köder.“ Control gab ihnen Jim, Jim gab ihnen die tschechischen Verbindungen. (Er hört auf, an die tschechischen Verbindungen zu denken.) Bill rettete das einzige, was er konnte.

„Erzähl mir, was passiert ist“, sagt Bill wie ein Büßer, der um einen weiteren Peitschenhieb bittet.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden. Ich bin zufrieden. Lass mich zufrieden sein. Gott, ich wusste nicht, ob ich dich je wiedersehen würde.“

„Ich hätte niemals zugelassen, dass sie dich behalten.“

„Nicht dann.“ Damals hatte er nicht an Bill denken können. Nur an die verschiedenen Geschichten, zuerst, und dann an den Schmerz und wie man ihn stoppen konnte. „Später. Quarantäne.“ _Bald ist es soweit_ , hatte er sich in Sarratt gesagt. _Ich muss nur noch etwas mehr zu Kräften kommen, dann schicken sie mich zurück nach Brixton_. Stattdessen war eine beruhigende, bemutternde Gestalt von der Wiedereingliederung mit Geld und Warnungen aufgetaucht.

„Ich dachte, es sei besser, eine Weile zu warten, bis etwas Ruhe einkehrt. Nicht, dass ich mich um die Vorschriften schere, aber ich wollte nicht, dass sie Schwierigkeiten wegen deiner Pension und sonstigem machen.“ Bill drängt sich näher an ihn, sein Gesicht in der Wölbung von Jims Nacken. Der unerschütterliche Bill, der coole Bill, der anderen mit einem Lachen die kalte Schulter zeigt, klammert sich an ihn. „Also bekam ich monatelang nichts zu hören. Ich wusste nicht einmal, wo du bist. Schließlich musste ich Chilcott ein bisschen erpressen – sein Freund arbeitet beim Putzpersonal und hat vielleicht Zugang zu mehr Unterlagen als ich. Haben sie dich wirklich zum Lehrer gemacht?“

„Französisch. An der Grundschule.“

„Mein armer Jimmy. Sind die Jungs wenigstens süß?“

„Nicht wirklich.“ _Aber ich glaube_ , sagt Jim fast, weil es verführerisch wäre, herauszufinden, ob dieser neue Bill eifersüchtig ist, _dass einer von ihnen vielleicht in mich verliebt ist._ „Ich habe es nur so lange ausgehalten, weil ich irgendwo sein wollte, wo du mich finden könntest.“

„Jetzt habe ich dich gefunden.“ Bill küsst ihn lang, spielt mit Jims Haaren und drückt dessen gesunden Arm. „Es könnte sein, dass ich dich nun nie mehr aus den Augen lasse.“

Das kann man nicht ernst nehmen. Aber Jim hat gegen Bill fünfunddreißig Jahre lang einen geheimen Krieg ausgefochten; er kann diesen kleinen Kampf nicht einfach an sich vorbeiziehen lassen. „Warum wirfst du den Circus nicht einfach hin, Bill? Du sagst schon seit Jahren, dass es mit ihm zu Ende geht. Wenn du gehen würdest, hätten wir nicht mehr so viele Umstände, wenn wir uns sehen wollen.“

Bill liegt eine Sekunde lang bewegungslos da und seufzt dann. „Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach.“ Er verzieht die Mundwinkel zu einem traurigen Lächeln. Jim nennt es Bills kaiserliches Lächeln, das Lächeln eines Mannes, der, anders als sein Feind mit den selbst gemachten Speeren, Panzer hat, es aber bereut, diese einsetzen zu müssen. „Es steht Arbeit an, die ich noch nicht liegen lassen kann.“

Einer weiteren Niederlage überdrüssig und pikiert, weil er sich dummerweise eingebildet hat, Bill könnte kapitulieren, sagt Jim: „Da bin ich mir sicher. Wie heißt sie? Oder ist es dieses Mal ein Junge?“

„Da ist immer ein Junge. Da sind immer ein, zwei Mädchen. Sie spielen keine Rolle, das weißt du.“

Jim neigt den Kopf und Bill küsst die bange Stelle zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. Jim kapituliert endgültig und wechselt das Thema. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte richtig mit dir schlafen. Vielleicht geht’s meiner Schulter das nächste Mal besser.“

„Ich wünschte, du würdest mir sagen, was passiert ist.“

Jim erzählt es ihm. Bill hat einen Ermittlerinstinkt dafür, wenn etwas ausgelassen wird, und stochert so lange in den Halbwahrheiten herum, bis Jims Erinnerungen aufbrechen und bluten. Danach sind sie beide still. Jims Herz rast so wild in der zu engen Brust, dass er nur still daliegen und atmen kann, und Bill hält ihn mit einer halb versteckten Zärtlichkeit fest, die brennt wie Wundbenzin, steril und scharf. Bill ist verschlossen, auf seinem Gesicht zeigt sich nichts als grimmige Bedachtsamkeit; die Gefühle sickern nur aus seinen zärtlichen Händen.

Später, als Jim sich beruhigt hat und müde wird, sagt Bil: „Ich liebe dich.“ Das haben sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr zueinander gesagt. Es ist selbstverständlich – zumindest für Bill, aber der kennt sich mit sowas aus –, dass es keine Worte braucht. Schließlich sind sie erwachsene Männer und keine Figuren in einem vulgären Liebesfilm.

Als er es sagt, wendet Bill den Blick ab, wie der unbeholfene Junge, der er nie war. Jims legt seine Hände auf die ausdrucksvollen, vom Alter unberührten Knochen von Bills Gesicht und auf die knittrige, erschlaffte Haut, der man das Alter ansieht. „Ich liebe dich“. Er fährt über eine Augenbraue, derem Schwung Bill seinen ständigen ironischen Gesichtsausdruck verdankt. „Jetzt sag mir, was los ist.“

„Nichts. Nichts, ich hab mir nur Sorgen gemacht, das ist alles.“

Er... _lügen_ ist ein zu harter Ausdruck dafür, was Bill macht. Er verheimlicht etwas, verschweigt Kenntnisse, von denen er annimmt, sie seien zu belastend, um sie zu teilen. Wenn Jim die Mühe sehen kann, die er sich gibt, muss es ernst sein. „Du weißt, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst.“

„Ich weiß.“ Bills Lächeln ist distanziert und verschwommen, wie ein Ferngespräch. „Aber da ist nichts. Jetzt kann ich alle Sorgen hinter mir lassen Wir sind hier.“ Er neigt den Kopf um einen Kuss bittend Jim zu, und dieser tut ihm den Gefallen nur zu gern. „Falls ich mich zur Ruhe setze – nein, ich sollte sagen, _wenn_ , schließlich bin ich verdammt nochmal nicht Control. Wenn ich mich zur Ruhe setze, vielleicht in ein paar Jahren... wie wär's, wenn wir fort gingen?“

„Fort...?“

„Wenn wir England verlassen würden.“

„Wohin würdest du gehen?“ Er hat nicht die Stirn, _wir_ zu sagen, obwohl Bill damit angefangen hat.

„Irgendwo hin. Weg von diesem fürchterlichen Unsinn, von diesem Spiel, das wir uns mit der anderen Seite liefern. Manchmal bin ich das alles so leid. Würdest du mit mir kommen? England für mich verlassen?“

Man kann dem Spiel nicht entfliehen, nicht wirklich. Es kommt jedoch nicht oft vor, dass Bill Trost braucht. Dass er Jim Möglichkeiten wie diese gibt. „Du weißt, dass ich das würde.“ Jim liebt England. Anders als sonst wo, fühlt er sich hier zuhause. Aber er hat England durch die Liebe zu Bill lieben gelernt.

„Gut.“ Bill hat seinen Kopf auf Jims Brust gelegt und rührt sich eine Weile nicht. Jim lauscht seinem Atem, den Autos, die draußen vorbei fahren, wie jemand auf dem Korridor lacht und dem Quietschen der Bettfedern aus dem Zimmer über ihnen. _Was ist los, Bill?_ , fragt er sich und sagt sich gleichzeitig, dass gar nichts los sein muss. Sie sind nicht mehr die Jüngsten; vielleicht ist Bill das bewusst geworden. Vielleicht ist er auf den Geschmack von Ruhe und Frieden gekommen.

Als Bill schließlich das Wort ergreift, fragt er nur: „Wie geht’s deiner Schulter?“

„Gut.“ Genau genommen tut sie weh, ein Schmerz, der tief sitzt und vom langen Liegen in derselben Position herrührt, aber Bill ist nicht der einzige, der sich Notlügen behilft.

„Hmm.“ Bill spreizt seine Finger über Jims Brust und streichelt die Muskeln, die noch fast genauso hart sind, wie sie es einmal waren, und die Haare, die erst angefangen haben, zu ergrauen. „Machen wir's nochmal? Ich habe dich vermisst.“

„Du weißt, dass ich von dir nicht genug kriegen kann.“ Er küsst Bill so fest, wie er nur kann, und Bill murmelt glücklich, wie immer erregt von sanfter Gewalt. Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Jims Schulter, Bills Gedanken. Sie sind in Ordnung. Sie können sich gemeinsam ihrer Notlügen behelfen. Bis zum nächsten Morgen dauert es noch Stunden.


End file.
